Ninja Assasin
by pyscho mantis
Summary: How will Naruto turn out when raise by the head of Konoha's newest clan, the Ozunu clan?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Ninja Assassin nor any characters or abilities created by Masashi Kishimoto or Matthew Sand

.

**Date:** 05/31/10

**Summary:** After Minato and Kushina give their lives for their son and village, it is decided that, given young Naruto's situation, he needs to raised by a good family. Unfortunately, Sarutobi was so intent on keeping Naruto out of Danzo's grasp that he could have damned the boy to even worse fate. How will Naruto turn out when raise by the head of Konoha's newest clan, the Ozunu clan.

**Reviews:** Please review. Enjoy!

**Ninja Assassin**

"AH! What the fuck! You're doing it wrong!" yelled the young bandit, in pain from the tattoo he was having done on his right shoulder blade; by the elderly tattoo artist.

"The needle is doing as the needle does." stated the sage-like elderly man.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" asked the irritated young bandit.

"The ink of the tattoo doesn't hide the skin, it merely reveals the nature of the man and illuminates the four noble professions of the book of five rings: the warrior, the artist, the merchant, and the farmer. If there is a conflict between the needle and the skin between the mark and the man, then perhaps the path you've chosen is not the path for which you're suited." the old man said, nonchalantly.

"What did you just say, old man?" The young bandit questioned, turning and approaching the old man threateningly. "Huh? I know you didn't just disrespect me, did you?" the young bandit said, placing the tip of his sword at the elder man's throat. "You disrespect me again and I'll tattoo the floor with your fucking brains!" he said, while his subordinates looked on in suspense.

"No disrespect." the old man said, moving as little as possible, for fear of cutting his own throat on the bandit's sword.

"You're lucky. I can't kill you until you finish my tattoo." the young bandit said before putting his sword away and looking at his tattoo in the mirror.

"Hey, Boss. This just came for you." said one of the young bandit's subordinates, carrying a seal envelop.

"What is it?"

"A letter."

"So open it, dumbass!" yelled the young bandit.

As the subordinate opened the envelop, the young bandit leader asked "what is it?"

"Looks like sand." the subordinate answered before tasting the contents of the envelop. "Yep. Sand. Black sand."

"No." the old tattoo artist whispered, dropping his tattoo needle.

"You know what this is?" the young bandit asked the old man, curiously. When the old man remained silent, with a look of utter shock and fear, the young bandit began to get irritated. "Hey! You wanna let us in on the joke?"

"Years ago, I watched a man open an envelop like that one. There were many with him. And they laughed as you laugh now." said the old man, causing the young bandit and his subordinates to snicker. "But then it came from the shadows...and their laughter was drowned in blood." said the old man, causes most of the snickering to cease.

"What came out of the shadows?" said the young bandit, in a bored tone.

"I can not say the word."

"What word?" the young bandit said, irritation rising once again.

"That night, one of their blades struck here." the old man said, removing his jacket and pointing to a scar on the left side of his chest, just to the left of what appeared to be a ninja tattooed on the center of his chest. "I should have died but for an accidental birth defect, my heart is here; on the other side." the old man said, pointing at the right side of his chest.

"What the fuck is that?" asked the young bandit, inspecting the tattoo a little closer.

"Looks like a ninja, Boss." said his subordinate, grin splitting his face.

"No. A ninja? Are you kinding me? That's what you're afraid to say? Niiiinja. Niinja, niinja, niinja. You old fuck. We seen plenty of ninja before." said the young bandit, while he and his subordinates laughed. It was well known that most ninja villages were soft-hearted. Definitely nothing they should be afraid of. A ninja assassinating a lowly bandit was unheard of. It cost entirely too much money for the average person to afford. Hiring them for protection was one thing, but assassination was another.

"No. You don't understand. the Ozunu clan is not the same. They are known as the clan of the Black Sand. They specialize in assas-" before the old man finish, a kunai pierced the back of his skull, followed by a rain of shuriken coming from every shadow in the room. Within seconds everyone within the shop had been eliminated.

After everyone had been killed, a lone shadow stepped out of the shadow, wearing classic, black shinobi shozoku. After looking over the room, to make sure that there were no survivors, the assassin disappeared within the shadows of the room without a trace.

_**(Konoha Council Room: Two hours after the Kyuubi attack)**_

"I will have order in this council room!" yelled the Sandaime Hokage. It was times like this that he couldn't fathom how the council was composed of such heartless morons.

"Hokage-sama, you must listen to reason. That boy could possibly bring about the destruction of this very village." said Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan.

"While it pains me to do this, I must agree with the Hyuuga. This _boy_ is an abomination! I don't see what the big deal is. He's a clanless orphan. Why risk so much for something like that?" said Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan.

"I agree with Fugaku-sama!. We should just kill the demon! He has absolutely nothing to offer this village and puts us in danger with every breath he takes. Besides, it killed too many people for u to just let it live." yelled Haruno Hirako, head of the civilian council.

"Choosing the Uchiha's side again? What a surprise. You're too troublesome. We are talking about a child, not a demon. I have the utmost faith in Yondaime Hokage-sama's seal. To believe that his seal would allow the Kyuubi to take control is almost treasonous." said a bored-looking Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara clan. While Akimichi Chouza, head of the Akimichi clan nodded in agreement, Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Inoichi clan and fellow teammate, narrowed his eyes at his teammates. Unlike his teammates, he had lost his wife during the Kyuubi attack, so he had every right to be angry; however misguided his anger may have been.

"I disagree, Shikaku. I think that they're just concerned for the village, as am I. Whether the boy is indeed the Kyuubi reincarnate or not is irrelevant. The point they're trying to make is simple. Why take the chance for an orphan? No one will miss him." said Inoichi.

"Silence! I must say that I am disappointed in this council today! To think that the Yondaime would sacrifice himself for a village that doesn't even have enough honor to respect his last wishes...it's appalling!"

"Hokage-sama, if I may?" said Lord Ozunu, head of Konoha's newest clan, the Ozunu clan.

"Speak." the Hokage commanded, while massaging his temples.

"Yes, well I know that the Ozunu clan is new to Konoha, but I did have the honor of meeting our late Yondaime. In just the short time that we conversed, I could tell that he was a great leader and an even greater man. As such, I will believe in the Yondaime." said Lord Ozunu.

"Your point being." said Fugaku, in a monotone voice; while glaring daggers into the man that dared to oppose him.

"Well, I would be honored if Hokage-sama would let me adopted young Naruto." said Lord Ozunu.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, I was planning on making the same request." said Shimura Danzo. It was no secret that Danzo wished to turn the boy into Konoha's weapon. The Sandaime had actually expected Danzo to make his request early in the meeting. As Danzo continued his argument, the Sandaime narrowed his eyes at the old warhawk.

"While it is admirable for the head of the Ozunu clan to make such a proposal, I think that they are far too ill-equiped to take on something of this magnitude, not to mention that they are fairly new to Konoha." finished Danzo, with a smirk.

"I disagree, Danzo. If I'm not mistaken, the Ozunu clan is comprised of orphan childern. I think that it's a great alternative to sending young Naruto to an actual orphanage. And as far as the Ozunu clan being fairly new to Konoha, that has no bearing in this situation. They are still a part of Konoha and have pledged their loyalty to this village. As such, I think that they would be a great choice. Besides, Lord Ozunu was the one that offered to adopt young Naruto first." said the Sandaime, smirking at Danzo. Before Danzo could object, Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke again.

"Does anyone object to this agreement?" said the Sandaime.

While there were those that objected, like Danzo, most agreed to the arrangement. Surprisingly, Uchiha Fugaku agreed as well, even after showing his utter contempt for the demon brat. While the Uchiha wore an emotionless mask, he was ecstatic on the inside.

'I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity to be rid of that little demon brat. With Danzo, I wouldn't have been able to move against the boy at all. But with this new clan, the Ozunu clan, I can easily send one of my men to infiltrate their pathetic district and assassinate that filthy, demon orphan. The gods must be smiling on me today.' thought Fugaku.

"Well, if there are no objections, as the Sandaime Hokage, I hereby declare that Uzumaki Naruto is to be taken into the care of the Ozunu clan. Dismiss!" said the old Sarutobi.

Danzo slammed his unbandaged fist onto the table, while glaring at his rival, before storming out of the council room.

"He looks pissed. If I were you, I'd keep an eye on the old goat, Hokage-sama." said Lord Ozunu.

"Don't worry about him. He wouldn't dare try anything to harm Naruto now that he knows that I'm aware of his intentions. However, I will keep an eye on him. As for Naruto, we'll send him to the Ozunu compound immediately." said Hiruzen.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." said Lord Ozunu, heading for the council room door.

"So, what are your plans for young Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, stopping Lord Ozunu at the door.

"Well, since you asked, I plan on raising him the same as the rest of my clan. We normally begin training our young clan members at different ages, due to their status as orphans, but it's normally between 8 and 10 years of age. However, we've never actually taken in someone as young as Naruto before. That being the case, I think that we should let young Naruto decide when he's ready to start his training. Of course, I would prefer that he is taught within our clan district, as opposed to Konoha's Academy. Of course, I will have to add to the normal curriculum, which I was planning on doing anyway. Now that we are Konoha shinobi, I expect our members to be well-versed in Konoha's politics and history." explained Lord Ozunu.

"A wise choice. Although we do encourage clans to bring there young members to the academy for at least one year, given the circumstances, I can certainly see why you would want to handle Naruto's training. Truth is, even I can't say whether or not Naruto would be treated fairly there, not after the way the council behaved today." the old Sarutobi said, shaking his head.

"Worry not, Hokage-sama. I will make sure that young Naruto reaches his full potential under my tutelage. It's the least the I can do for our late Yondaime Hokage." said Lord Ozunu, with a raised eyebrow.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's pipe fell out of his mouth as he gasped at Lord Ozunu. "How...how did you know?" the old Sarutobi whispered, while his eyes narrowed on the Ozunu head.

"As I said, I met Namikaze Minato prior to his death. Fortunately, I also had the pleasure of meeting his lovely wife, Uzumaki Kushina. People as old we are can see young love from miles away. It wasn't hard to tell once I put two and two together. Of course, I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one that has figured it out. If I had to guess, I'd said Danzo and Shikaku have already figured it out. They seem to be two of the most observate members of the council." said Lord Ozunu.

"I must swear you to secrecy concerning Naruto's origin. If others were to find out, it could bring trouble for him, both foreign and domestic. Minato had many enemies, and some of them would want nothing more than to kill his offspring. Surely, you can understand?" said the Sandaime.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I understand and agree completely." said Lord Ozunu.

"Well, if that is all, you are dismissed, and good luck." said Sarutobi.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Lord Ozunu said, bowing to the Hokage prior to leaving the council room.

_**(13 years later; Naruto's Apartment)**_

A 13 year old Naruto walks into his apartment. Naruto's attire consist of black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, black thin light-weight boots, and a thin black leather jacket. The only thing that stands out on Naruto is his bright yellow, shoulder length hair.

His apartment consists of only a single bed and a small table. Naruto walks over to the corner of the room and flips down one of the base boards. Inside the base board sat a ninjato with a jet black sheath. Pulling up a couple of the loose floorboards, Naruto pulled out a set of shuriken, kunai, and a Kyoketsu-shoge(chained knive).

After checking his weapons, Naruto returned them to their hiding place and sat in the middle of the floor to meditate. It had been one of the many lessons that he had learned from Lord Ozunu. Naruto had been taught to focus his mind, body, and spirit throughout his training.

_**(7 years earlier: Ozunu Compound)**_

Lord Ozunu sits in front of at least 30 of the Ozunu clans youngest members, between the ages of 8 and 10.

"Wherever you are, wherever you may go, you must never forget who you are and how you came to be. You are Ozunu. You are a part of me, and I am a part of you. This is the truth of your lives, and it shall remain true after your death. This is my new son." he said, motioning to Naruto, who stood before the other children. "I have given him the name Kemuri(Smoke). Welcome him as your brother." said Lord Ozunu.

"Welcome, Kemuri." the childen said, in unison, before bowing to the newest family member.

A/N: First chapter is done. I will be following the movie for a lot of the second chapter, but then we'll start to add more elements of Naruto's original storyline. Also, there is a reason that I didn't name Naruto Raizo(Rain). I'm a sucker for kekkei genkais, what can I say. Expect training, child abuse, Uchiha, bloodlines, etc. For the future, expect the sickest lemons you've ever seen. Just thinking of it makes me want to seek therapy. Until then.


End file.
